Talk:Cailleach Bheur
Testimonials *Have a level 99 job with a halfway decent ilvl. Use Trusts for total overkill. Pop NM. Squish. Win. *SMN99/RDM49 solo. Used Ifrit. Brought along some ethers of varying kinds to keep MP up, but a very straightfoward fight. Dispelled Ice Spikes when NM cast it and was able to interrupt every spell he tried to cast. Kept trying to cast Frost on Ifrit. (Scudmissile - Bahamut) *90bst solo. 1 lucky lulush 2 pet food zeta. easy win. (Rukenshin - Cerberus) * Trio by MNK75/NIN37 (Kuroganashi) RDM75/WHM37 (Llanowar) THF75/NIN37 (Slayerdragon) Easily and with laughs -by Kuroganashi *Duo 90DRG/WHM and 90BLM/RDM. easy duo healing breath kept DRG alive and blm nuked, stunned and silenced. less than 1min. opened with angon, Dia 2 and banish 2. HB doing 600hp. Might have been soloable with DRG/WHM but may have been close. Gsssroll - Diablos * Trio by SMN75/WHM37 SMN75/WHM37 RDM75/BLM37. It didn't resist any Bind, Gravity, Paralyze II or Silence. Crescent Fang of Fenrir (Paralyze effect) landed 100%, too. (Turbero, Asura Server. 2008/04/13 01:26 GMT) *Soloable by Bst75. Easier as Bst duo, as he spams Black Magic and hits like a brick. *Easily duo'd by two 75 RDM/NIN wearing enfeebling/accuracy gear with Bio III Paralyze II and Slow II, silence lasted roughly 1/4 of it's HP each cast. Does roughly 90 damage to a Mithra RDM with Protect IV Phalanx and Genbu's Shield. * Easy Duo MNK/NIN & RDM/WHM both 75 with a bomb add. RDM kept bomb sleeping. No problems at all with debuffs on Skeleton. * Easily duo'd by Tarutaru WHM75/SMN37 and Galka SAM75/NIN37. I took NO damage at all with the use of Saotome Domaru, Saotome Haidate (essential for tanking),Saotome Sune-Ate, Boxer's mantle and Bushinomimi (parrying)and some other tanking equipment. I also used Soboro Sukehiro with Platinum grip to stun the NM. Blade Bash is also helpful. * Triod with some difficulty by 75 PLD/DNC, 75 DRG/BLU and 70 WHM/BLM. Only scary part was needing to Invincible at 50% just to buy time for WHM to rest some MP. Other than that /DNC FTW! * Duo'd by Mithra WHM75/SCH37 (me) and Taru WAR75/NIN37. Went relatively well until it slept me while sublimation was fully charged. Dispel helps. WAR was full haste/DD gear. * Trio'd by 2x 75WHM/BLM 75 and 1 75NIN/WAR keeping Barthundra up. Used Slow, Para, and Silence. -- 01:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) * Duo'd by 75RDM/NIN and 75SMN/SCH with some difficulty. RDM had trouble keeping shadows up, avatars pulled hate and helped distract the mob for recast timer and enfeebs. Built resistance fairly quickly. --Leik 20:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) * Do not underestimate this NM! Since no one has written any testimonies about him, here is a quick rundown of what to expect. His will most certainly cast Ice Spikes as one of his first spells, which are extremely potent, and must be Dispeled. Our RDM had no trouble in doing so, but a lack of dispel will result in a wipe. The first time we fought him without dispel, the healer ran out of mp before the NM was at 75% from basically spamming Paralyna. He will also use several AoE's back to back to back. One is Blood Saber which not only dropped the parties hp to the yellow every time, but healed the NM to almost full HP several times. He will cast Tier IV Black Magic spells, which can one-shot a dd or mage if the hate is not properly controlled. He also used Thundaga III, which must be stunned. And, as stated above, he hits HARD. His acc against a NIN tank wasn't great, but if the NM hits a NIN without shadows, which can easily happen, as his AoE's knock all shadows down, you can expect the NIN to take substantial damage. A PLD tank may fare better as long as you have a stunner to stun big spells, and Undead Killer wouldn't hurt. So, my advice, bring an army that includes a Dispeller, a healer, or two, a stunner, a back up stunner, a PLD, and enough DD to pound the mob into submission as fast as possible. Bring as many DD as you feel comfortable with, then grab two more. Seriously. Our MNK, who is very, very well geared and extremely skilled barely took 20% off this NM with Hundred Fists and Asuran Fists. So unless you want to see bodies strewn about in Ifrit's Cauldron, bring some heavy, heavy hitters! * Killed with no-difficulty with a set of : BLM/SCH, WHM/SCH, WAR/NIN, BLU/NIN. We killed the bats and the bombs then Protectra/Shellra V and started pulling the NM. The fight lasted for 4 minutes, BLU did 2 Distortion with BLM MB Freeze II on the NM, WHM had to do just 3 Cure III and 2 Cure IV on the BLU. Easy Fight, on darksday too. WHM took it under silence for all the time with 256 in Enfeebling Magic, no need of RDM. WAR unleashed powerful WSs and nothing went wrong. * Killed with zero difficulty with a THF/NIN and a RDM/WHM, keep haste on the thief, keep it blinded, silenced, slowed and paralyzed and it's a very very simple fight, also helps a lot if you have slow II and paralyze II, along with the thief having actual evasion gear. It's {Too weak}. Just takes a while to kill it this way, but you're safe from it's AoE spells that give back it's HP since it's only draining from 1 character. * Killed with no difficulty as well geared/merited MNK/NIN + RDM/WHM. MNK kept shadows up, didn't need to 2hr, didn't get into yellow. RDM's enfeebs stuck with no difficulty, including Silence, which helped avoid -ga. * WHM/BLM WAR/NIN PLD/NIN RDM/DRK DRG/WAR super easy fight. RDM kept him silenced the whole (very short) battle. --Gibgezr 16:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) * Defeated without difficulties by a duo of 75Red Mage/White Mage and 75Ninja/Dancer. Ninjutsu paralyze stuck pretty well even with only about 240~ skill level. Didn't even have problems with removing Paralyze with Healing Waltz the few times it managed to be inflicted on the NIN. A pretty straightforward fight. Some bats joined the party at the near end but even that did not really bother us much. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 18:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) * Defeated with little difficulty as 85BLU/NIN, though he really does hit hard. Was taking 100-150 dmg per hit when shadows were down, and that's with -21% physical damage taken gear. --Faey 02:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) * Easy fight as 90MNK/DNC. Started with clearing the 2 bombs and bats nearby and getting 300% TP and 5 Finishing Moves. Used Victory Smite (from Revenant Fists +2) to interrupt his first spell (Flood). My plan was to use Violent Flourish to stun any big spells but the fight was going so well I used my Finishing Moves for Reverse Flourish to kill him faster. The fight took about a minute and a half, I ended with 1379/1702 HP and did a total of ~9300 damage to him before he died. My monk is very well geared/fully merited, but this should still be soloable by most jobs at 90. --Madranta 02:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) * Ridiculously easy as 90 pld/dnc. Wore Twilight Mail, legs and feet AF3+1, Argos Shield, Twilight Torque and had a taco, all while using a Joyeuse. Kept Haste Samba up, made sure to stack Finishing moves off the two bombs floating in the area and stunned ice spikes and thunder spells with Violent Flourish. Although he rarely casted anything at all other than Stun and Ice Spikes. Fought right on the bridge at the pop spot and used Sepulcher/Holy Circle which, I'm sure, helped a ton. Taco felt like a waste of cash and I'm sure even a full Pearle'd pld with ugly accessories could pull this off with no problem at all. Fight took about all of 5 minutes. *Relatively easy battle as 90 pld/whm. Won on first attempt without any food or meds. I cleared the two bats by the bridge to avoid aggro. My only issue was the constant paralyze I had on me due to its ice spike effect. Battle took about 5 minutes or so. Gear consisted of mainly Homam. Full merited. -Feb 11th, 2011; Keeley. *Solo'd without any difficulty as a 90SMN/WHM using Titan. If you're worried use Earthern Armor whenever its up to keep Titan alive.--KigenAngelo 21:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed as WHM90/DNC45. Built Finishing Moves to Reverse Flourish for the extra 60 TP during fight, no real danger. 100 MP remaining at the end, so a decent melee set to take him down quickly is key. Blessed Feet/Legs/Hands, Goliard Saio, Walahra Turban, and a Swift Belt for TPing, and a solid ACC/STR/MND set for Hexa. Nothing extravagant, but it would have been very close if I walked up with say... full Teal, no gear swaps. Definitely keep it Silenced and debuffed to keep the flow of battle in your favor. A silence ahead of time costs a lot less MP than a cure or an Erase! And god forbid it gets Ice Spikes up... *Soloed as WHM90/DNC45. Build Finishing moves for Reverse Flourish. Finished with ~60MP remaining. Blessed Feet, Blessed Legs, Blessed Hands, Walahra Turban, Swift Belt, Rajas Ring, Potentia Cape, Suppa Earring for TP, Macro'd in AMK hat with ACC augments for Hexa. Silence'd at the beginning but once it wore wouldn't stick again, thankfully Ice Spikes got interrupted, but ate a tier 3 aga to the face. Hits like a brick so couldn't get Haste or Stoneskin up (forgot to at opening of fight). Slow helps a bit. Dunno what the person above me who didn't signed have but I also had Makhila +1 with 10% WS damage and a Winged Wand. Not hard, but I had the confidence of a Vile Elixer just in case things turned sour. - Yertthedestroyer 12:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd as 90MNK (no subjob). Taipan fangs +2 (Earth) and Twilight Torque only notable gear, otherwise Aurore level equipment. Stored 100%+ TP, used Impetus + Perfect Counter, popped NM, hit Asuran Fists, then 2hr'd, WS'd when TP was available, used Chakra when my hp dipped below 1k, but still had over 1k hp at the end of the fight. - Orkinjon 00:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ** N-no subjob? How/why? Codex of SylphTalk 15:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC)